The Teikoku Ryu(Disbanded)
'The Teikoku Ryu' The Teikoku Ryu, also known as The Imperial Dragons, is a small up coming gang put together by Aiden Nagara. This was mainly done as a form of fun for Aiden himself, and an easy source of money. Some day he does plan to try to move the gang up amung bigger names and even to the level of a yakuza in the future. Aiden is keeping this clan in the shadows for the time being to help it grow. The more underground they stay the more likely they can grow rather than being eradicated by bigger gangs. 'Location of the Gang' The gang itself originates in District 2 but will go to any district if the job calls for it. The gang does not let itself be tied down to one place. They tend to wander the streets and search out places. Anywhere that looks to be near run down or poorly protected is a possible target. Smaller places require smaller teams, but bigger place require well thought out plans of execution before even attempting a heist on them. 'Gang Fighting Style' Parkour Style of Fighting,'' (Full detail to come soon)'' 'Ranking System' The ranking system of this gang is ever changing and follows the motives of what the current job calls for. There are generic catagories within this group but none is really considered higher than the other. There is a sence of ranking in a couple ways but when it comes to the jobs everyone is pretty much equal. For this reason the ranking will be split in two catagories. Gang Ranks and Job Ranks. 'Gang Ranks' * Leader''' - This spot is reserved for Aiden Nagara as he is the owner and operater of the Gang *'''Lieutenant - These are the people Aiden has most trusted with the support and structure of the Gang *'Soldier' - These people who have worked their time as Runners and shown they have the skills need to support the Gang *'Runner' - These are the people who are officially recognised as members of the Gang, The first step into the Gang *'Dealer '- These are the people who wish to join the gang, they spend their time selling drugs to earn enough money to get them into the Gang 'Job Ranks' *'Gunman '- A person assigned this job must know how to handle a gun or atleast be able to defend himself in combat situations. *'Hacker '- A person assigned this job must know the basic inner workings of a computer as well as binary coding to allow easy hacking. *'Plant '- A person assigned this job will have to be able to blend in the typical society that the job is based arround, adaptability is key. *'Driver '- A person assigned this job must know how to handle any form of vehicle, land, sea, air, all types and variations. *'Recon '- A person assigned this job must know how to keep a low profile and utilize ranged or silent weapons, stealth is a must have. '3DMG Task Force' Members of this force have been selected by Aiden or Noah themselves to utilize and operate the 3Dimentional Manuever Gear. These members will work in squads and form teams with those around them. All must work together. *Aiden Nagara - Task Force General (High Comand) *Noah Jaunsin - Lead Task Force Commander 'Allies of the Gang' *'Saito Corp' - An Acquisition Corporation *'Akiyama Industries' - Weapons and Equipment Distributer The members of this gang tend to find jobs within the many owned establishments of Saito Corp. These are typically non priority jobs given to them knowing their position and giving them the freedom to come and go as need. This relationship helps the members of The Teikoku Ryu always be available when needed while also giving them a good aliby if things go south. Most members of this gang also have some kind of musical talent. This can be anything for being able to sing, or dance, to being able to play a guitar or the drums. This can also include being able to mix music on turntables or write sheet music. Even pyrotechnics or lighting choreographers are acceptable. 'Establishments and Income' *''' Drug Distributers: Few members of this clan will sell and distribute aquired drugs for a far cheaper price than normal dealers. ~ $5,500 Weekly *'''Kego no Kou Myou: This is a club ran by Saito Corp that the members of the gang hang around and work for as a form of cover for them being an actual gang. ~ $80,000 Weekly 'Members' 'APPROVED BY'Edit Light Ranton (talk) 23:36, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Gang Category:NGgang Category:Saito Corp Category:Akiyama Industries Category:Teikoku-Ryu Category:LightFang